Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder
by Kyoumen-Fumei
Summary: Our first fic! basically uchihacest with a plotting itachi.


**Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder**

By Fumei and Kyoumen

**WARNINGS!:** yaoi, uchihacest, lemon, slash, most importantly. . . DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

**Disclaimer:** I, kyoumen, swear that i nor fumei, nor our alter egos, fangirl sides, or otherwise us, do NOT own Naruto or the characters used/mentioned. happy? (Fumei: except this fic, we own this fic XD)

Deidara's POV

Itachi was in his room as usual, dozing lightly on his black-sheeted bed. Pain wasn't really looking to do anything at the time, said they needed a break or whatever. "Itachi!" he yelled, "Sasuke's coming here!" Failing to receive _any_ sort of reply, Deidara leaned against the door way. _God, Itachi is hot_, he thought, taking in the midnight hair, the pale, creamy skin. _But I have my own little. . ._ "Deidara?" his lover's call echoed down the long hallway. "So Itachi, whatcha gonna do?" Deidara asked quickly, but teasingly, wanting an answer, god dammit.

Sasori's POV

"Deidara, why are you asking _him_ what he's going to do? You wish to ride someone else tonight?" Sasori asked, a few feet from the door, shaking with anger that his loved one _might,_ just _might,_ be asking to cheat on him, and on a hotter guy too. He ran away, not able to even stand the thought. "Fuck," Deidara breathed, and chased after Sasori, leaving the hot, frozen Uchiha behind.

Itachi's POV

With a sigh, Itachi rose. He had simply dosed of after a quick training session, his clothes were still on, although slightly sticky. _Finally,_ he thought,_ Sasuke will be mine_. The rest of the Akatsuki would be busy. They all knew Itachi's affection for his little brother, saw it every time his name was mentioned, felt it every time a joke was made. Still, Itachi had prepared for this night, and everything was in place.

Sasuke's POV

Sasuke was surprised. Sneaking away from Orochimaru had been easy. Whoever knew the snake was only after. . . a _willing Kabuto_? Shaking the poisoning thought and scarring sight from his mind, Sasuke ran at full-speed to the nearby Akatsuki hideout. Somehow, his hate didn't boil up, didn't cloud his vision to a bloody red. Somehow, his mind felt only tender feelings for his older brother, feelings he hadn't felt since he was a kid and Itachi a teen. Slightly confused, Sasuke sped on into the night, completely ignoring fact he'd forgotten to bring any weapons.

Itachi's POV

Itachi felt Sasuke's presence outside his door, saw Sasuke notice him, saw the way his eyes clashed between hate and love. . . and saw how he noticed the toys on the dresser. "What are _those_?" the younger Uchiha asked. Itachi cocked his head, the sight of his brother was plenty more arousing than he had expected. "Toys, little brother. This here is a collection of vibrators from the Hidden Stone, condoms from the Hidden Cloud, lubes from the Hidden Mist, a cock ring from the Hidden Sand, nipple clamps-" "I know what they are!" Sasuke yelled, cutting Itachi's sentence halfway through. "I have a question Sasuke, do you love me?" Itachi asked quietly. This question caught Sasuke off guard. "N-No?" Itachi smiled, "Would you like me persuade you?" "No!" Sasuke exclaimed, blushing when he felt his dick twitch in indignation. "I know you do Sasuke." He left his bed, going to Sasuke. "Know why? It's 'cause _I_ love _you_," he said, then pulled Sasuke into a deep kiss.

Sasuke's POV

Sasuke melted into the kiss. It felt like this contact was the key to all of the love he had locked away, washing through him in warm, gentle waves. "I. . . l-love you too. . . I think," he murmured into Itachi's mouth. He granted his brother access to let him explore his mouth. Sasuke turned around, dragging Itachi down on the bed with him, feeling a strong desire build up. "Mmmmmmm," he groaned into the kiss as it was deepened. Their lips parted for air as they looked at each other. Itachi slipped his hand under Sasuke's shirt and started pinching and rubbing the younger's nipple. "Ooooooh," Sasuke sighed, loving the feel of Itachi's firm hands on his skin. Itachi helped Sasuke remove his clothes along with his own; leaving Itachi on top, looking down on Sasuke's flushed face.

Itachi's POV

Itachi started sucking Sasuke's quivering dick, moaning into it, which made Sasuke buck his hips to increase the contact. He chuckled, "Impatient, Sasuke?" Sasuke nodded in return, his face blushing up a storm and his eyes tearing up. Itachi reached over to the dresser again, grabbing a bottle of lube and a vibrator. Squirting some lube on his fingers, he slowly inserted one finger, stretching Sasuke out. Removing the dick in his mouth, Itachi moved back to Sasuke's lips, beginning a fierce battle for dominance. Itachi quickly added a second finger, making Sasuke moan in pleasure. He then added a third, a fourth, feeling a wave of need come over him as he bit Sasuke's tongue. He took the vibrator and slid it into Sasuke and turned it on. "Oooooh," Sasuke moaned, voice vibrating with the fake member. The younger's hand reached and grabbed Itachi's length, making the elder double over for a second. Itachi's need soon became unbearable. He removed the vibrator and pulled Sasuke to him. "Suck," he commanded. Sasuke sucked, and moaned into Itachi's dick, making the elder shiver in pleasure. Itachi held onto fistfuls of Sasuke's hair, feeling his need to be inside the tight hole increased. Sasuke fell back, face flushed, and lifted his legs, and placed them in the crook of Itachi's arms. The elder positioned his tip at Sasuke's stretched hole. "Plead to me, foolish otouto," Itachi panted. "Please?" Sasuke whispered, his dick trembling in the air. "You know how to beg to me," Itachi taunted. "Fine," Sasuke panted. He swallowed his pride then begged what he was thinking, "Fuck me, Itachi! Please, I need to feel you inside me, your cum released into me, all hot and delicious. Please fuck me till I can't stand it anymore. Just fuck me already!" Itachi smiled, and with one quick thrust, he was in.

Never had Itachi felt so good, Sasuke's walls were perfectly hot and tight. He started moving slowly, allowing the younger to get used to the length inside him. Itachi wiggled around, trying to find the bunch of nerves which would make Sasuke mouth's moan beautiful noises. "Ahhhhhh," Sasuke moaned, curling over. _Found it_, Itachi thought, and started to repeatedly hit it. Each time he hit that spot, Sasuke's walls would tighten causing Itachi to groan in pleasure. "Fuck me faster, Itachi!" Sasuke yelled, "I need you deeper in me!" The elder happily obliged, sweating as he rammed into Sasuke. "Ugh. . . Hah. . . Do you. . . Oof. . . love me?" Itachi panted, strained with the job of thrusting faster and faster. He grabbed Sasuke's cock and pumped it in time, feeling large amounts of pre cum spill out. "I-I. . . Ahhhh. . . don't

. . . Oooooh. . . know," Sasuke panted in reply. "TELL ME SASUKE!" Itachi yelled, the speed of his thrusts at the peak. "I. . . I L-. . . I LOVE YOU! . . .ITACHI!" he screamed. "SASUKE!" Itachi exploded. With a last thrust from Itachi, both brothers came. Sasuke's splattered onto their chests, a bit into the elder's mouth, while Itachi's filled Sasuke's hole, some dribbling out. Itachi fell onto Sasuke's chest, feeling his warm seed squash between the two of them. He didn't even bother to pull himself out of Sasuke, caught in the afterglow of his orgasm, and simply needing to remain in that beautifully tight, fucking hole. "God you taste good," he said, relishing the taste of Sasuke. "I love you," he whispered into Sasuke's ear. "Mmmmmm," Sasuke sighed, apparently in agreement, wrapping his arms and legs around his brother, bringing him closer. Both fell into peaceful sleep, Itachi's dick buried deep in Sasuke's tight ass, Sasuke's limbs wrapped around Itachi, unconsciously bucking his hips to get that wonderful dick to fuck him again.

Sasuke's POV

_Ughhhhhhh_, Sasuke woke up feeling the slightly sick, with an annoying fog in his brain. _What did I do,_ he questioned himself sleepily. He looked to his side, finding Itachi. _So angelic,_ he thought, and he was right. Itachi's pale skin was framed by his midnight hair, making his skin look even paler. Even in sleep, Itachi looked composed and emotionless, with just the slightest flush of color on his cheeks. _Looks like absence __does__ make the heart grow fonder. . . Nice spots on the sheets,_ he smirked. _Wait a minute,_ Sasuke thought, his face frowning. _Oh shit!_ He quickly clambered away from Itachi. The younger made a quick mental list.

Facts:

I'm naked, although covered by sheets (which I should be thankful for).

Itachi's naked, covered by sheets as well (thankful once more).

My dick gets aroused when I look at him (shit!).

My dick _and_ my hole are aching to be filled and are also screaming in pain (double shit!).

I said, "I love you." Fuck.

I meant it when I said, "I love you." Double fuck.

Conclusion:

Holy shit. . . I fucking _slept_ with _him?_

Sasuke face-palmed himself, but then blushed. He again looked at Itachi's beautiful face. He leaned over towards him, feeling tremendous pain in his hole and dick. He plopped ungracefully back down, wincing at the pain. _Damn I've been fucked hard_, he thought. Kicking the thought out of his brain, he reached over towards Itachi, and pulled himself closer, cringing at the enormous pain in his hole, fully-erect penis, and lower back.


End file.
